Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The increasing availability of wireless Internet access, cloud computing, and powerful portable computing devices such as smartphones means that at least theoretically, a business traveler might just need a smartphone to perform many business tasks (e.g., email, document processing, giving presentations, etc.). However, practically speaking, the utility of a smartphone or other such portable devices may be limited by the relatively small display sizes of most of these devices.